William Kornhoff
William Kornhoff was a Racer seen in the 2014 World Race Series' first race, World Race 2.0 as "Bill Kornhoff". In the race he drove a "1969 Dodge Charger General Lee" for the Florida Tangerines team. In the car with him was Janet Kornhoff and together they got 12th Place. World Race Extreme In late 2014, William appears again in World Race Extreme, this time once again with Janet. In this race he is still called "Bill". They take a good placing of 16th out of 80 drivers. They also still drive the Tangerines' Dodge Charger General Lee. 2015 In World Race 2015, William now goes by the name William "Bill" Kornhoff. He now drives a "Chevy GYD Stock Car" for The Diamonds team. In this race he gets 65th Place. Wisconsin Special 2 William Kornhoff appears in Wisconsin Special 2 racing inside a car shared by 7 other people (Joe Klacke, Janet Kornhoff, Risa Klacke, Alleigha Quibar, Allie Quibar and Kaycee). It is unknown if he was the driver. Also in this race, for the first time he is dubbed simply "William Kornhoff", as he will be known for the rest of his appearances. 2015:Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2, Janet Kornhoff takes their previous '69 Charger and William now owns and drives a "2014 Dodge Challenger", for the Georgia Rebels team. In the race he was sponsored by BMW Motorcycles and got a great placing of 8th. World Race 2016 (Rio) William Kornhoff first appeared in the 2016 series in the Rio race. He drove a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 1967. He took 4th place, an amazing placing even considering the fact that he started the race in 1st place. He was eventually overtaken by Richard Petty, Tonya and Sonya, Ethan Messere and Risa Klacke (Kolacke). This 4th place finish would branch out to allow William to achieve greater success later in the series. Driver Gallery mOIsture.PNG retfer.PNG KORNHOFFF.PNG|In first place at race start dgfdfg.PNG fgdsfgdfgdfgdgsdfg.PNG|Out of the S-turns fghdf.PNG number43.PNG|through the straights World Race 2016 (Laguna Seca) William Kornhoff once more reappears in Race #1 of leg 2. He drives a Lamborghini Huracan in the race and starts in 1st place. He incredibly stays there the entire race. He finishes in 1st and continues on to the finale. Because of this race, he is known as one of the best World Race Series drivers of all time. Driver Gallery rwtgdthrherftyh MUFFLER.PNG|William before the race gdegdegdsgdggf.PNG|At race start at 1st place gcghfdgsdfg.PNG|On to lap 2 jgckjyf.PNG|William approaches the S-turn rhdrtfhrtyh.PNG|Around the "Great Equalizer" gcjdf.PNG|William does his Victory burnout michelin.PNG|A view of William's 1st place paint job World Race 2016 (Finale Qualifying) William drives in qualifying for the 2016 Finale in a white 'Kornhoff' liveried Trans am GTA. In the qualifying lap he got a time of 1:09. This time was soon revealed to be the fastest lap of the session. This means he starts in 1st place which gives him a massive edge. utgfig.PNG fkutykcgj.PNG dsfsdefgdef.PNG World Race 2016 (Finale) William gets 1st place as his starting position for this finale race. In it, he drives the "America F1 Car" and he drives it well. He stays in 1st place for the entire race, proving that qualifying is truly everything. He wins the entire series and gets the money ($1,000,000,000), the prize trophy and the year-long title of best race car driver in the world. Because of this win for the entire 2016 series, he is known as one of the best WRS racers of all time, only reinforced by his performance at Laguna Seca. Driver Gallery aewfsdf.PNG|William at race start 225.PNG ewrtet.PNG|Entering Honduras' Atlantida Highway ergfsdegf.PNG rteth.PNG|William passes the Goloson International Airport in Northern Honduras rtgwretg.PNG|A view from William's bumper camera on the Atlantida highway sdfgd.PNG|As it begins to rain during the race asdgfsg.PNG|Driving through the rain dfsgdafg.PNG|William driving over the Choluteca bridge HONDURASSSSSS2SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.PNG|The drivers dash through the Honduran Mountains erfgasdgf.PNG|As William takes the win for the entire series sdfhdhdh.PNG|Cockpit camera view of William during his victory burnout REdf.PNG|His burnout sdgsrtger.PNG|the WRS 2016 victory trophy he received World Race 2017: Race 4 Miami Homestead William Kornhoff returned once more for World Race Series 2017, driving a Maserati Gran Turismo S in the Leg 1 race at Miami Homestead. In this race he did not live up to his name as he took 7th place and was eliminated from the series after this race. This is mainly due to fights with Kirk Kornhoff and James Madison. Driver Gallery ilguyg.PNG|On the first lap black2.PNG|Kirk preparing to overtake him. mpirerecords.PNG james.PNG|James Madison pits William, putting him in 7th place for the remainder of the race. h20.PNG World Race Series 2018: Race #2 Circuit De Spa William Kornhoff makes his sole appearance in World Race Series 2018 driving a Honda Ra300, a classic 1960's F1 race car, in the race #2 of leg 1 race at Circuit De Spa. Long disassociated with his phenomenal series win two years prior, William started the race in 17th due to a disappointing qualifying time and finished in the same place. Unfortunately, he was promptly eliminated from the series as a result. Driver Gallery william.PNG|William flies past the camera at Circuit De Spa. dashing.PNG|Behind Mercy Ogutu. willaim.PNG|A view of William from Harvey Quinn's rear view camera (Second car from the right) World Race Series 2019: Race #5 Swiss Alps William Kornhoff appears once more in the WRS for World Race Series 2019's Leg 1 Swiss Alps race. In this race, William has seemingly revitalized his driving skills since his disappointing performances in the last 2 years. He qualifies to start in 4th place with a time of 1:46:78 and his car is a 2010 Pagani Zonda R. William drives very well at the start of the race, quickly passing Darien Kilgore and further battling with Meghan Washington. William manages to put a great amount of distance between him and Meghan and holds 2nd place until the finish. Due to his excellent placement, William qualifies for Leg 2 of a WRS series for the first time since the 2016 series. As a result of his qualification, William was looking forward to possibly getting a 2nd series win under his belt, a feat never before seen in WRS history. As displayed by his driver information card, William's representative country is the USA, his car's engine is a 740hp V12 and his gender is male. Gallery ertewt3.JPG|William in 3rd place right after race start. lunapic.JPG|He lines up to pass Meghan Washington. ewr2.JPG|"WRS 2016 winner vs. WRS 2018 winner!" W4T3.JPG|William in 2nd place 342RT.JPG|He can be seen at the end of lap 1, trailing rather far behind Peter Phamle. ewrt3.JPG|William seen behind Phamle on Lap 2 of the Swiss Alps race. World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale William's second WRS 2019 appearance was within the sole Leg 2 event, the finale at the Nurburgring in Germany. In this race, William continued with his good hope for winning the series by qualifying to start in 4th place with a time of 7:26:20. This placement is tremendously close to 1st place and offered him a great advantage. In this race, William drives a #4 2011 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 sponsored by Compuware. After the race began, there was chaos on the first turn. William attempted to take advantage of this and briefly took 1st place from Mukrab Tesfasselasie but was quickly passed by Julian Miller. William would spend the remainder of the entire race trying to catch up to and pass Miller, but never succeeded. As a result, William finished in 2nd place, disqualifying him from winning the series. Instead, the year-long title went to Miller, a surprising newcomer to the series. While this was rather disappointing to William and his fans, he will continue to race in future series, with the possibility of a 2-time series winner still available, unbroken and unreached as of yet. As displayed by his driver information card, William's Corvette is equipped with a 485hp V8 engine. Gallery dfg2.JPG|A hood camera view from William's Corvette the moment he held 1st place in the finale race. qwerw.JPG|Julian passes William for the 1st and last time during the race. yellow and bl4ck.JPG|William seen on the Nurburgring club circuit. 35t35t.JPG 3465.JPG|Flying past a robotic arm mounted camera. wrgwert.JPG|William following Julian while on Nurburgring's full open-road section. ewrt33.JPG wad1r1.JPG|Making turns with Ebiweni Wadiri close behind in 3rd place. w2er3.JPG|Another shot of William chasing Miller. wefw2.JPG BEX.JPG erte3.JPG|William leads a long portion of the drivers down the seemingly endless Nurburg straight. 23234.JPG|William approaches the finish line in 2nd place, no doubt feeling gravely defeated. Trivia *In World Race Series 2015: Part 2, William's driver information card incorrectly lists his car as a "Dodge Charger 2012" instead of a Dodge Challenger. *Despite his good placing, in Race #1 Leg #1 of WRS 2016 William was only mentioned and highlighted upon in the very beginning. *In the World Race Series 2016 Finale driver roster, William's flag was that of the United States. *William is the only driver to have won 2 WRS 2016 Races and as a bonus, he won them twice in a row. *William's F1 car number in the 2016 Finale was #42. *William Kornhoff, as stated by the WRS Youtube channel, has an unofficial theme song. This track is Buffalo Springfield's "What's that sound". Category:Racers Category:Kornhoff Racing Dynasty Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Charger Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Dodge Challenger Drivers Category:Corvette Drivers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Huracan Drivers Category:Pontiac Drivers Category:Pontiac Trans-Am Drivers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Maserati Drivers Category:Maserati Gran Turismo Drivers Category:Honda Drivers Category:Honda RA300 Drivers Category:Series winners Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS Extreme Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2016 Laguna Seca Category:WRS 2016 Finale Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Miami Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Circuit De Spa Category:The Florida Tangerines Category:The Diamonds Category:The Georgia Rebels Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Swiss Alps Category:WRS 2019 Finale Category:Pagani Drivers Category:Pagani Zonda Drivers